<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fleeting days. by creamcaramel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572897">fleeting days.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcaramel/pseuds/creamcaramel'>creamcaramel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childe is CEO of one agency not in ensquare, Crossover, F/M, Lumine runs a coffee shop with Aether, Madaan + Chilumi? Perfection, Thanks to my friends for mentioning how Madara and Childe is similar in a way, apparently they even look the same smh, but he knows stuff, i can't stop thinking about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcaramel/pseuds/creamcaramel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> [ Madaan  + Chilumi ] </b>
</p><p>it's time to drag Anzu out of work.<br/>idols band together to think of a plan, and gets Madara involved.<br/>of course, he ropes in one of her friends as well, who happens to be in a relationship as well.<br/>and they have fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anzu/Mikejima Madara, Tartaglia | Childe/Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fleeting days.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time doing a long one-shot, I usually do simple literature, not drawn out like this AAAAAAAAAA<br/>also, madaan and chilumi is really similar... i have one type of ship apparently</p><p>also, this not beta read at all ;;<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anzu is often associated with overwork, workaholic, dedicated, and hardworking. Nevermind some of those taking a toll on her wellbeing, she genuinely works in order to make people happy – to make sure what happened in the past didn’t repeat itself. Devoting her life in order to give the idols she produced for everything they deserved, that’s what she thinks is acceptable, the repentance towards her sins. This, of course, does not sit well with <em>most</em>, if not <em>all</em>, of the idols of Ensemble Square. Trying to separate Anzu who is basically married to her work is almost impossible – but not impossible for the one man named Mikejima Madara, self-proclaimed Mama and Anzu’s childhood friend. The memories of Wishing Live lives vividly in his mind, the guilt that he has for keeping up the charade is what drives him to assist the girl to the best of his abilities, even if it meant disposing other people for the sake of keeping his beloved producer safe.</p><p> </p><p>To the public eye, some may assume that their relationship is simply childhood friends. Ensemble Square’s residents are privy of the true nature of the couple’s relationship, though never spoken verbally by either of the two in public. When they saw the producer running herself ragged more and more as days passed by, they know it is imperative to inform the leader of Double Face of the situation – and perhaps suggests things to do to distract Anzu from work or force her to take a day off entirely, which is the best solution for them. A day of not producing, in their opinion, would be better for her sake, especially since Yumenosaki Academy has an established Producer course at this point. The other student producers also look up to the well-known brunette, with her plethora of accomplishment in the one year of her study, which they hope will also make them much more willing to help out in their cause to keep Anzu off of work for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Madara’s involvement in all of this? Simple. Take her out somewhere, and maybe force her to connect with her friends outside of Yumenosaki Academy and Ensemble Square.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>24 days – the number of days that Anzu has drowned in work and didn’t contact Lumine for. Her constant worry towards her high school friend is not unfounded, they did meet initially thanks to the brunette doing coffee runs for herself at the blonde’s coffee shop, after all. The lack of contact at all for the few weeks made Lumine worry more and more, the producer’s failure to show up at the coffee shop even once for 3 weeks called for her attention. She didn’t get to keep the girl’s phone number, as Anzu is always in a hurry and runs off immediately after getting her coffee intake for the day. But she does know the man that sometimes come by with Anzu, which she assumes is some kind of bodyguard of sorts, since he glares at Aether at times. Not that Aether actually minded, he finds it endearing that the taller man seems overprotective over the petite girl.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Aether like that reminds Lumine of the time when she herself announced to him that she’s dating the infamous Tartaglia (or Ajax, whose real name is unknown to the media), a well-known CEO of an entertainment agency she didn’t bother to remember the name of. Lumine’s a little bit disappointed that Anzu is not working under Tartaglia’s agency, mostly because if she did, they would have bonded more than they currently are. The <strike>(Childe-ish for her)</strike> CEO can get a bit jealous whenever the brunette spends time at the shop, probably due to their kinship of having chaotic boyfriends. When… Mama, as the tall brunet refers himself to, is also present at the time, the men would shower their respective significant others with excessive love, to the ladies’ disgust. (They escaped always when this happened, deeming it <em>deserved</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>The snow gently flutters to the ground, swamping the city with an illusion of a modern winter wonderland. White landscape not prominently available, Madara’s visit to the coffee shop is unexpected, without Anzu trailing behind him or anything of the sort. The peculiar situation piques Aether’s interest immediately, calling his twin sister over to the counter to entertain whatever wild ideas the tall idol has to offer. The taller male’s cheery visage doesn’t fade by time, as he requested Lumine to drag Tartaglia out for a double date with himself and Anzu, stating that it’s a good time to get together and catch up with each other. Explaining that the producer has worked tirelessly ever since her last visit to the coffee shop, and this being a reward for her to finally catch a break after inhabiting the office without going anywhere else, Lumine immediately agreed. Aether jokes that he should’ve gone instead, to which Madara laughs and mentions that there’s something that he wants to know from Tartaglia himself, hence why he proposes a double date than a usual hang out.</p><p> </p><p>The cowboy (or that is what she heard from her dear friend, being his motif) comes and goes like a whirlwind, setting up the time immediately before he runs away to <strike>kidnap</strike> bring Anzu over for the impromptu date. Contacting Tartaglia during work is not really what she wanted to do, but if it’s for the sake of her friend… she’s surprised the guy laughs and immediately agrees, dropping whatever it is he’s doing to rush over to the coffee shop, spending time with her being lovey-dovey before Aether threatened to kick him out the coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A wild, disheveled Anzu appears at the promised time, looking worse for wear. Luckily enough, Lumine has brewed the producer’s usual coffee beforehand. The blonde waves at the brunette, who is getting carried by the rather boisterous Madara announcing their arrival with his trademark “It’s Mama!” Embarrassed, Anzu buries her face into Madara’s scarf as he brings them to the table where Lumine and Tartaglia – ahem, Ajax – are sitting at. He’s fully aware that Anzu doesn’t appreciate his PDA, not the slightest bit, but he feels that she’s not as brutal as she can be when he did that within Ensemble Square quarters. It’s probably due to her affection to the coffee shop owner, he thinks, since he’s heard of Lumine multiple times from Anzu before he himself makes it his goal to find out who this girl really is. Nonetheless, he’s grateful that his lover has someone to talk to outside of their circle.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the other couple arriving, Ajax is a bit envious towards their relationship. In his eyes, they seem very comfortable with each other, the girl getting his attention as her eyes portray an unbreakable trust towards her beloved. He’s heard of the male’s units before, MaM, a solo unit, and the recently-formed Double Face he knew from the grapevine. To think that her dedication would go all the way towards secretly forcing someone she loves dearly to do something he wouldn’t think of, is precious, especially when one can see clearly that it is her way to protect the seemingly invulnerable in the idol business. Teasingly, he mentions how it is very cute that their relationship seems like a forbidden office romance, to the disgust of Anzu, amusement of Madara and the lovingly deadpan face of his own beloved. At first, when Lumine contacted him, he thought that it would be a nuisance to spend time with an idol of a different agency, but to his welcomed surprise, it is much more interesting and fun than expected. The excessive amount of PDA displayed by either Madara or himself does not go unnoticed, often getting the exasperated sighs and tired complaints from the females involved. Appreciating your own partners is a thing that they have in common, and the males silently agrees to spoil them with their (read: Ajax’s) money to do things that they deem fun. It even went to the extent of Ajax and Madara duking it out to see who has the better stamina out of the both of them, which Lumine interjects with a simple <em>“Anzu, you dummies,”</em> much to the mentioned girl’s annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>This short break, obviously concocted by the idols of Ensemble Square, is greatly appreciated by Anzu. She honestly didn’t think that spending time not going work will actually make her happy, but the presence of her dearest friend she made on accident and her (eerily similar to her Madara) boyfriend soothes her urge of needing to do work. Is she worried for unfinished work? Definitely. Is she having fun? Surprisingly, yes. Did she trust Madara to already get things handled for her unfinished work? Absolutely. The special coffee by Lumine, which then leads to them spending time at the skating rink (winter doesn’t stop anyone, especially if his name is Ajax and he hails from Russia), touring around the city before finally spending their dinner at a really expensive restaurant (courtesy of Ajax, his wealth and fame knows no bounds). Truthfully, for her…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It is a good, memorable day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lumine mentions on how Madara sounds like Kaeya, a friend of hers.<br/>Ajax agrees.<br/>Madara laughs at this (with Anzu smacking him with her paper fan for being too loud).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>